


Sogno

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella notte d’argento anche i sogni possono tramutarsi in realtà. È il seguito di “Chiaro di luna”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogno

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 24/26 marzo 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Nella notte d’argento anche i sogni possono tramutarsi in realtà. È il seguito di “Chiaro di luna”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  748/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>    
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
Notte d’argento illuminata dal sorriso.  
_Un sogno._  
Poteva essere solo un sogno.  
E in quel sogno il cuore di Severus batteva forte, colmo di felicità, mentre il sorriso addolciva il suo volto pallido, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri.  
Ma davvero nella notte la luna splendeva luminosa nel cielo, quasi quanto il sorriso adagiato sulle labbra di Elyn, apparsa come d’incanto al suo accorato richiamo, e che ora lo fissava in silenzio, in piedi di fianco al letto.  
C’era un’altra ragione, oltre a volergli far godere a pieno della luce del sole, o della luna, se la Guaritrice lo aveva fatto trasferire nell’ala riservata del quinto piano del S. Mungo: anche lei dormiva in una di quelle stanze, magari proprio quella accanto alla sua. Solo in quel momento, vedendola apparire accanto a sé in piena notte, Severus lo realizzò ricordando un brano di conversazione afferrato qualche giorno prima dalla bocca pettegola e maliziosa di una Medimaga scontenta.  
Elyn dormiva all’ospedale da quando si era affacciata la prima volta sui suoi pensieri deliranti, i primi giorni del suo ricovero dopo il mortale attacco di Nagini. La Guaritrice aveva vissuto fin nel profondo della sua anima l’intimo orrore dei suoi incubi e il tormento straziante dei suoi rimorsi: era rimasta lì, vicina, per vegliarlo giorno e notte, per strapparlo alla morte ed alle imperdonabile colpe del suo passato.  
Sempre sorridendogli, la maga si sedette sul bordo del letto, vicino a lui, la leggera camicia da notte illuminata in pieno dai candidi raggi lunari.  
Sembrava un angelo.  
_Era il suo angelo._  
L’Angelo del Perdono che lo aveva riportato in vita insieme alle lacrime di Fanny.  
\- Vegli sul mio sonno… - sussurrò piano il mago, estasiato, gli occhi neri scintillanti d’argentei riflessi.  
Già, da quando Elyn gli aveva regalato il suo perdono colmo d’amore, anche gli spettri del passato che per tanti anni lo avevano torturato senza pietà erano scomparsi lasciandolo infine riposare in un sonno sereno.  
Elyn emise un lungo sospiro che le appannò un poco il sorriso:  
\- Ho a lungo vegliato lo straziante delirio della tua sofferenza, quando tormentosi ricordi ghermivano la tua anima…  
Severus tremò un poco.  
\- Ho pianto le mie lacrime negli atroci incubi del tuo passato…           
La voce si incrinò ed Elyn si perse nella luminosa notte degli occhi neri del mago che allungò la mano a sfiorare la sua:  
\- Le incantate lacrime di fenice regalano la vita, - sussurrò piano, la voce roca non più abituata a parlare, - le tue mi hanno donato ciò che per me era ancora più importante: _il perdono…_  
Gli occhi nocciola di Elyn brillavano come tremule gocce d’ambra nel chiaro di luna mentre un soave sorriso tornava ad addolcire il suo volto.  
_Le lacrime di Elyn, lacrime di perdono e di amore: questo lo aveva realmente riportato in vita!_  
\- Ora vorrei solo poter vegliare i tuoi sogni, Severus. – mormorò, uno strano tremito nella voce soave.  
Il mago sorrise, felice, gli occhi neri splendenti nell’argento della notte.  
\- Tu sei il mio sogno, Elyn, il mio sogno d’amore… - sussurrò con intensità.  
La vide tremare appena, incredula; si avvicinò al suo fianco, nel letto, e le sfiorò il viso con una tenera carezza in punta di dita.  
_Elyn lo amava._  
Lo sapeva da settimane, da quella notte in cui glielo aveva rivelato piangente, disperata, credendolo avvolto nel consueto torpore dell’incoscienza del veleno e ormai condannato a morire dall’insensibile crudeltà umana.  
_E lui amava Elyn._  
Lo sapeva da tanti giorni; si era lentamente innamorato del suo sorriso, _dolce e bello_ , dell’incredibile dolcezza che sapeva infondere al severo suono del suo nome, della profonda comprensione che aveva saputo dargli con il suo perdono.  
_Amava la donna che aveva saputo amare le sue colpe._  
Era arrivato il momento di rivelarle tutta la verità.  
Sì avvicinò ancora di più al suo viso, alle labbra che ancora sorridevano, proprio come la prima volta che l’aveva vista uscendo dal delirio della febbre e della colpa.  
Rimase lì, vicinissimo, il respiro contratto mente il cuore gli martellava in petto, gli occhi fissi nelle iridi nocciola piene di luce.  
_Un lunghissimo istante di sogno._  
Poi le sfiorò piano le labbra con le sue, tremando, le parole tanto attese che fluivano in un ardente sussurro:  
\- Ti amo, Elyn, ti amo!  
\- Severus, amore mio!  
L’attirò piano a sé, delicatamente, e avvolse il suo sogno tra le braccia, gli occhi neri sfolgoranti di felicità, il volto pallido illuminato dalla luna e da un meraviglioso sorriso d’amore.  
   
   



End file.
